


Tied With a Bow

by machka



Category: Real People Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best gifts are those you give of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied With a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> 'Christmas is not as much about opening our presents as opening our hearts.' ~ Janice Maeditere
> 
> Originally envisioned as a follow-up of sorts to my [Advent ficlet](http://machka.insanejournal.com/47602.html) from last year, but why limit ourselves? Insert (*hee!*) your favorite pairing here. Rated for subject matter. The blasphemy is just an added bonus. ;) Written for day 20 of the [Tulsa Gangstas](http://community.livejournal.com/tulsa_gangstas) 2009 Advent calendar.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

Over, under, and through.

A light tug, a low groan....and over, under, and through.

Another tug, slightly sharper; another groan, louder this time, and hands clench reflexively around the silken loop of blood-red crimson threaded across his palms.

"You've been working out."

A quiet, neutral observation; one that sends a shiver down his spine.

"Yes, Sir..." is his breathless reply.

"...Makes holding this position that much harder, doesn't it...," murmured as another row is laced and tightened.

A faint whimpered agreement is greeted with a tender caress.

"Almost done...You're doing so well...look absolutely amazing like this..."

A sudden rush of pride, and he immediately stands taller, his arms straighter, and his head tilts back, blindly seeking his Master.

A final row is laced and slid into place, a bow at mid-tricep completing the exercise, and fingers trace lightly over his eyelids, held closed by the ribbon covering his eyes.

"....So beautiful..."

Warm words, softly spoken, drift past his ear like a ghost, like an afterthought; and his mouth falls open with a muted exhaled sigh.

Gentle fingertips brush the ribbon knotted carefully at his throat, and trail lightly to grip his shoulders, more demanding than comforting, and the Voice hardens, going rough with His desire.

"God, what you do to Me..."

The grip abruptly tightens, painfully, forcing him down.

"On your knees. _Now._ "

He drops, automatically and obediently, gasping softly as the fingers snarl tightly into his hair, jerking his head back with a tug.

In sharp contrast, the warmest, softest, smoothest skin he's ever had the honor of kissing circles his lips, gliding over and slipping past them into his mouth.

A low, raw groan is his reward as he begins to suck, his Master's fingers flexing in his hair as they move together; one deeper, one faster...

"Merry...Christmas...my pet..."

With a faint, satisfied smile, he swallows.


End file.
